As the Snow Falls
by ImaginationOnPaper
Summary: One shot. - A Dramione song fic, set to Last Night on Earth by Green Day.-  Draco sees Hermione at an ice skating rink, and his broken heart beats with new vigor..


_I text a postcard, sent to you_

_Did it go through?_

_Sending all my love to you._

Draco sat, one ankle crossed on the opposite knee, bundled in a crisp, white scarf and a deep green cable knit sweater, on a bench located a few feet away from an ice skating rink. The ice reflected the glimmer of the soft lights that were strung up around the rink, giving light to the people who wished to spend their night on skates.

_You are the moonlight of my life every night_

_Giving all my love to you_

_My beating heart belongs to you._

He did not feel the cold around him, although his nose was a cheerful shade of red, and his cheeks, just as rosy. He wriggled his sock clad feet inside of his leather boots, and relished in the feeling of being alive, of the blood flowing through his veins. This feeling was brief.

_I walked for miles 'till I found you_

_I'm here to honor you._

_If I lose everything in the fire_

_I'm sending all my love to you._

Abruptly, Draco's breathing hitched, and a shiver ran along the length of his spine. He knew it was not because of the chill in the air.

His veins and limbs felt as though liquid fire had been poured over them, and the heart which he had abused, denied of what it wanted most, accelerated its pumps, alerting him to the fact that he still cared, after all this time.

_With every breath that I am worth_

_Here on earth,_

_I'm sending all my love to you._

_So if you dare to second guess_

_you can rest assured_

_That all my love's for you._

His romantic nature almost managed to convince him that it was fate, seeing her tonight. Fate would want him to approach her, envelope her in a hug, invite her over for a warm beverage, and rekindle any lingering feelings..

But his brain, his cruel brain told him he was dead wrong to think that way. Of course he had known she was going to be here. Of course he had known that she would look like a dream, and take his breath away, and weaken him further with the fact that she was alive and well, while he was aching inside.

He had told himself that all he wanted from the evening was a relaxing walk, and maybe a moment or two on the bench, watching the ice skaters. The possibility of seeing a brunette witch, gliding over the ice with her hair windblown, gorgeous, and her cheeks, grinning in a way that used to prod a similar reaction of his own, had nothing to do with the course he had set his feet on.

His brain interjected that he deserved the pain he received.

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for miles 'til I found you_

_I'm here to honor you_

_If I lose everything in the fire_

_I'm sending all my love to you._

Hermione skated, _floated_, over the ice, and a small relief settled over Draco to see her so happy and carefree.

She was wrapped in layers to avoid the bite of the wind on her skin, her curling hair set free to flow naturally, and her eyes full of vigor. Draco sat in the shadows, observing her silently.

She skated past him once, twice, four times, seemingly unaware of a past love, longing from the sidelines.

His facial expression never wavered as he stood, with movements as if he were underwater.

With arms like lead, he walked through the gently falling snow over to the railing of the rink.

It had been five minutes since he had first spotted her, but already his body was weary from a year's worth of tension.

Internally, his heart was sputtering, his mouth dry, his brain warning him of the pain he would feel later whenever he saw her disappointment of him being there. Externally, his eyes never lost focus of her, his mouth set in a line.

Draco gripped the railing, as if it were a life preserver, and the only thing keeping him from bounding over to Hermione, stealing her away, and never letting her go.

As she neared him, her eyes closed, she picked up speed, and her lips were open in a silent laugh of glee.

As if she had sensed his presence, her eyes snapped open, _immediately_ locating his, and her body seemed to sag as if under a weight.

He prepared to wrench himself away from what undoubtedly would be the last straw in his undoing, he knew. Instead of running, his body remained bolted to the ground, and his hands were gripping the railing with all the strength he could muster. And she, instead of grimacing at him, like he thought she would, shyly lowered her eyes, and then met his again with a smile of happiness.

Instead of ripping another piece of his heart out again, she gave him the strength he had needed for so long to allow him the prospect of a hopeful future.

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for miles 'til I found you_

_I'm here to honor you._

_If I lose everything in the fire_

_Did I ever make it through?_

__ _**Author's Note; I Do not own these Characters, that credit goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, who is our queen. The lyrics are in italics, and the credit for those goes to Green Day! Like the story? Let me know! Don't like? Tell me why! Thanks, xoxoxx **_


End file.
